


I Am Jame

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Dystopia, Escape, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: Christopher and Jame are alone and on the run, facing everything the cruel world throws at them head on. But when fate tears them apart, they must do everything in their power to find each other and escape together.
Relationships: Jameson Matthews/Christopher Lane, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	I Am Jame

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I once had, in which I was Jame, hence the title!

"You good, Jame?" asked Christopher, out of breath, as I clambered over a rotten beam. 

"Yeah," I replied. "Yeah, I'm good." 

My real name was Jameson, but ever since I’d met him, Christopher had called me “Jame”. Like “James”, but without the “s”. He, on the other hand, insisted on being called Christopher. Never “Chris”.

We climbed out a window and shinnied down an old drainage pipe. I stumbled as I hit the ground, tripping over my own feet. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" cried Christopher anxiously, looking over my shoulder at the gigantic moth-like winged creature that was hovering over the building. It was probably some sort of mutant. They weren't uncommon in the badlands, where radiation was rampant. Still, they were not to be taken lightly.

Christopher grabbed my arm and hoisted me roughly to my feet as we took off sprinting over the rough terrain, the wind from the creature's enormous wings rushing through my black hair and Christopher's brown and howling in our ears.

"We gotta find somebody," I panted. "We're not going to make it on our own, we gotta get help."

Christopher squinted off into the distance, through the dirt and haze. "I think there's some people over there," he said.

I could barely see anything for the dust that was being blown at my face and into my eyes, but I looked as hard as I could, and there did seem to be two people walking down the deserted road towards us. "Oh, thank goodness," I said. We ran faster towards them. "Hello?" I shouted. "Can you help us-" My voice suddenly caught in my throat and we stopped dead in our tracks as we got a closer look at them. From so far away, we hadn't noticed the distinctive black uniforms of Onyx, the largest and most powerful gang in the country.

I heard Christopher gasp and begin to say something, but he was too late. As soon as they saw us, one of the people pulled a weapon from their holster and fired it, sending a bolt of green energy straight into Christopher. He emitted a loud cry of pain and was hurtled backwards. "Christopher!" I screamed. I lunged for him, but pain suddenly wracked my entire body and the world went dark.

I didn’t know how long I had been unconscious when I awoke. My head spun as my vision slowly fuzzed itself back into focus. I was in an unfamiliar building, standing on a conveyor belt moving through a hallway with bare white walls and lined with doors. Other people were lined up on the conveyor belt behind and in front of me. Unlike me, they all wore thick goggles, behind which were green hazes in front of their eyes. They stared straight ahead, motionless, emotionless. An enormous crowd surrounded the conveyor belt, men and women who all looked identical, wearing matching grey suits, watching us move down the hall.

I was the only one without goggles. I looked around frantically. I couldn't see Christopher anywhere. All I could see was the crowd of identical people and the endless hallway. We seemed to be in the process of being transported somewhere.

I turned to a man who stood nearby. "Excuse me," I said nervously. "Where am I?" The man laughed in my face and said nothing. I was becoming increasingly anxious as I continued to move down the hall. "Excuse me," I said to another man, "Can you tell me where my friend Christopher is?" He ignored me and continued to watch the line progress.

I cautiously stepped off the conveyor belt. I didn't know where I was, or if there were any guards around, but I wasn't restrained, and I needed to find Christopher.

I hurried down the hall, pushing past the crowd and looking frantically through the line. Nobody paid any attention to me.

I found him after a couple minutes of searching. He had the goggles over his eyes and was staring blankly ahead, just like the rest of the people in the line. "Oh, there you are!" I gasped as I approached him. He didn't answer me. "Hey, Christopher," I said again, louder. He still said nothing. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Hey, Christopher. What's going on? Are you okay?" He was still silent. Beginning to breathe hard, I looked around. Looking through a window in one of the many doors, I saw that it led to an empty room. I grabbed Christopher's arm and led him off the conveyor belt and towards the door. He walked when I pulled him, but was otherwise unresponsive. The mass of people watching the conveyor belt didn't even seem to notice us.  


I opened the door and hurried Christopher inside, closing it quickly behind us. I sat him down on the floor, leaning against the wall, and sat in front of him. "Christopher? Can you hear me?" No response. I shook him. "Hey. Christopher. Come on, wake up." Still nothing. I grabbed the goggles and tried to pull them off of him, but they were secured too tightly around his face. I didn't want to try and break the glass, because I might hurt Christopher. He was staring at the wall behind me, as if I weren't even there.

I could feel the blood draining from my face and my heart beating rapidly. I took hold of his chin and turned his head, forcing him to look at me. "Christopher, it's me," I said, my voice cracking. "It's me, it's Jameson. It's - It's Jame, I'm here. Come on, wake up." Although his brown eyes, clouded over with green mist, were looking at mine, he wasn't seeing me.

I let go of him and buried my head in my hands. "Oh my god, oh my god..." I muttered to myself. "What do I do, what do I do..." I looked back up at him, my hands still covering my face. His gaze had returned to the wall. I didn’t know what to do. There seemed to be nothing I  _ could  _ do. Christopher was gone. He was sitting right in front of me, right before my eyes, but he wasn’t there. He was somewhere else, and I was stuck here, alone, without him. I sighed, my lip trembling slightly. "Christopher... " I took his hand in both of my own. "Christopher... please..."

Something seemed to stir. Christopher blinked. The green haze faded away. Christopher looked down at our hands, and then at me. "...Jame?"

Relief flooded my entire body. "Oh, thank god," I gasped, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Thank god, thank god, thank god." He hugged me back, and his firm hold was infinitely comforting. I didn't want to let go. As we embraced each other, I felt the tug of a strange, yet familiar feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite place. I pushed it aside. I didn’t need to think about that right now, because Christopher was back, and everything was alright again. 

"What happened?" asked Christopher. "Jame, are you okay?"

"I think so," I said shakily. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," he said. A puzzled expression came over him, and he felt at the goggles on his face. "What's this thing?"

"Goggles, I think?" I asked. "They-" I gulped. "They were hypnotizing you."

"You serious?" Christopher asked in shock. I nodded. "Geez," he said, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to think about that."

"Me neither."

"How come you aren't wearing them?" he asked as he tugged at them, to no avail.

"I have no idea," I said. "I just woke up and I was on that conveyor belt."

Christopher sighed and rubbed his temples. "What conveyor belt?" he asked. "I don't remember anything since I got knocked out."

I filled him in on what little I knew. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No," said Christopher. "And I don't want to stick around long enough to find out."

"Me neither," I said. "Come on, let's get out of here." I stood up and opened a window. I didn't know why there was so little security in this building, but I really didn't care. Christopher and I hopped out the window and onto the ground. The area outside was deserted. We walked quickly across the bare dirt. At one point, I stumbled across an old piece of metal on the ground, and we managed to cut the leather strap of the goggles so they fell off Christopher's face.

We reached a tall chain link fence and began to climb. Christopher nimbly scaled it and reached the other side in silence, but as I began to climb down the other side, I lost my footing and fell heavily to the ground, making a loud thud and causing the fence to rattle.

Only then did we notice the massive numbers of Onyx guards that stood before us, guarding the fence to the outside. Hearing us, they immediately drew their weapons and began to fire.

Christopher and I dove out of the way, and the bolts of energy burned smoldering holes in the chain-link fence behind us.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out to Christopher.

"It's okay!" he replied. "We got this. Make a break for it!"

I looked at him and nodded, and he grinned back.

We took off running, splitting off in two directions. "See you on the other side!" Christopher yelled. I watched him as long as I could, then shook my head quickly from side to side and kept running. Dodging guards left and right, I spotted a gap in the fence. It was heavily guarded, so I couldn't just run through it. I'd be captured before I could blink. A few yards away was a grey car. Without stopping to think about it, so I couldn't second-guess myself, I dashed toward it.

I got a lucky break. The keys were in the ignition. I jumped into the driver's seat and began to start the car. I put my foot down as hard as I could. The car accelerated quickly, shooting gravel and bits of debris from the tires. I sped towards the gap in the fence and guards dove to get out of the way.

As I passed a group of them, one of them leveled a long, black weapon at me. I yelped and covered my head, but the guard fired the weapon, and a small, black object shot through the open car window and hit me on my left upper arm. It wasn’t a bullet, which I had thought it was, but a small, black disc. I brushed it off, and left where it had been was the jet-black image of a skull inside a wax seal. Onyx's logo. I winced in pain as the ink coursed through my skin.

I tried to ignore it and continued to drive, racing through the gap in the fence and driving away from the building as fast as I could. Looking out the windows and in the mirrors, I saw no sign of Christopher. I began to get worried.

About fifteen minutes later, I reached a town that seemed safe enough. Parked cars filled the store-lined streets, but there were no people to be seen. I found an empty spot and parked the car in front of an abandoned restaurant. I slowly got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, looking anxiously around, trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't know where Christopher was, or even if he had made it past the guards.

My arm throbbed in pain from the stamp that the guard had shot at me. I sat down on a bench and rubbed at it, trying to rub out the mark, or at least ease the pain. It did neither. My mind was all fuzzy and my body was shaking. I rested my head in my hands and breathed heavily and shakily as my brain tried to process all that had happened.

I was about to get up and start looking for Christopher when I heard someone calling. "Jame!"

There was only one person on Earth who called me that. I looked up. Christopher was hurrying down the street towards me. I gasped in relief. “Christopher!” I quickly got up and ran to him. 

When I reached him, I immediately threw my arms around him. I didn’t even think about it. I was just so happy to see him. Christopher laughed and hugged me back. 

I let go of him and awkwardly swung my arms back and forth. “You made it!” I said. 

“I sure did!” Christopher grinned. “Did you expect any less from me?”

I smiled. "How did you get out?"

"Same as you, man!" he said. "When I saw you drive off, it gave me the idea to hop in a car and follow you."

"I'm glad you-" I cut myself off with a grimace of pain as my arm began to hurt again.

"What's the matter?" asked Christopher.

I showed him my arm. "I got marked. It hurts."

Christopher nodded and showed me his wrist, marked with the same symbol. "Me too."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. “What does it mean?”

Christopher shook his head. “I don’t know. It must be an identification thing or tracking or something.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“So,” Christopher began thoughtfully. “I was kinda wanting to know, what was I doing when I was… y’know, hypnotized? Like, what was it like?”

I bit my lip. “Um…” I swallowed hard remembering it. “You were just… not responding to anything. I… got you into that room, and you just… couldn’t see me or hear me.” My lip started to tremble and I blinked back tears that had begun to well in my eyes. “You were just staring straight ahead and not reacting and… I got really scared. I don’t know what I would have done if… if…”

“Jame…”

I looked back up at him. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

Just then, Christopher suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I hugged him back, just as hard. Neither of us said anything for a long while. I couldn't have said anything if I had wanted to. I was still recovering from the panic of everything that had just happened. But I didn’t feel the need to say anything anyway. I buried my face in his neck. The panic was quickly fading, and warmth was seeping into my very core as I held Christopher tighter.

Christopher still said nothing as he pulled his head back to look at me. Our eyes met, our arms still around each other. I looked at his face, his mouth, which seemed to always be turned up in a constant slight smirk, his hair, tossed over his face in curls, and, peeking out from behind them, his eyes, bright, warm, and filled with a glow that had been one of the few bright things in my life to recent memory. 

This boy, what I had tried to say earlier but couldn’t get out was that I didn’t know what I would have done if I had lost him. All that we had been through together, all of the times that he had been there for me and I had been there for him, the constant sense of comfort and warmth that he gave me, it all came washing over me. I never wanted to be without him.

And all of a sudden, the feeling that I had had for so long, that I felt deep in the very depths of my being whenever I looked at Christopher, finally had a name. It burned inside of me like a hot ember, and, for the first time, I realized that that was the same fire that had made Christopher's deep brown eyes so warm and bright, ever since I met him.

He. Him. Christopher. It was him. The one who brought light into the darkest of nights, the one who brought warmth into the coldest of winters, the one who brought happiness when I was sure that sadness would consume me. The one who meant everything to me, the one who was my whole world and more. Christopher.

Without taking my eyes off of him, I brushed his long bangs away from his eyes, my fingers trailing down the side of his face. In that moment, Christopher abruptly leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened, and I drew in a sharp breath in surprise. Christopher pulled away. “Oh…” he said quietly, looking down at the ground. “I’m…”

“No…” I whispered. I placed my hand behind his neck. “Don’t stop.” I pulled him close and I kissed him. And he kissed me back. We kissed each other.  


Christopher eventually pulled away, much to my chagrin, and his face slowly slipped into a grin. “Finally.” He took a step back, clapping his hands to his forehead and looking up at the sky. “Finally,  _ finally,  _ I can  _ finally _ say it! I’ve been so tired of waiting!” He cupped my face in both of his hands, his shining eyes fixed on mine. “I’m in love with you, Jame! I’ve been in love with you since we met and you found me on the dirt and I  _ literally  _ thought you were an angel! I am  _ in love  _ with you!” 

His freckles sparkled on his beaming face as he spun backwards, his head tilted up to the sky, arms spread wide. “Do you hear that?” he yelled to the silent streets. “I am in  _ love! _ I am in love with Jameson Lucas Matthews! I love Jame!” He reached for me and pressed his lips fiercely to mine once again. I felt myself smile against his lips.

“I love you too, Christopher,” I whispered to him. “I love you. I do. I just love you.”

I held him and he held me, alone on the quiet street. We were together, and we were safe.  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried for the longest time to turn this story into a novel. I wrote almost 15000 words and planned out like 3/4 of a full-length book, but shelved it indefinitely when I realized it wasn't really going anywhere. Maybe if people show enough interest I'll try again to do something with it.


End file.
